Development Page
On 16/2/13, Crazyjay announced on the stick war dev blog that he and his team were working on a new empire known as the "Elemental Empire". So far, he only released one drawing on it. Post signs of what it really is and comment what you predict about it here! Fire & Water Elementals clash with Swordwrath, Featuring: (Names still not in work) Fire Elemental: Fireball spell Water Elemental: Waterball spell Fire & Water Elemental: nothing happens More updates are coming this 2014 It is confirmed that: *Fire elementals are Spell units . *The combined elements of 2 of these 4 create another building which is possibly the Giant unit. *The combined elements of 2 of these 4 create another building which is possibly the gold building. *The combined elements of these 4 create the statue and the castle gate. *The buildings here are having the same concept of an alien's race. *The combination of fire and water create one bomber-like- unit or one blast 5.Air and Fire Elements Testing Description: Air and Fire Elements clashed with the Swordwraths,featuring: Air elementals casting deadly lightnings. New Airburn Unit (Air+Fire) butts 6.Earth and Water Elements Testing Desctiption:butta Earth and Fire Elements Units clashed with the Swordwraths,featuring: New Units: Tree Ent type unit (Earth+Water) Scorpion type unit(Spawned from Tree Ent's mouth) MORE TO COME SOON!!! New Features Galore!(Source from Stick War 2 Development Blog) Whats Next? New Features Galore!We continue to work on the Elementals, a new Empire for the Stick Empires. But before that is launched we have much more planned! Over the course of the year we also have some big features we will add to the game: Deathmatch Mode! : My personal Favorite. In this mode a player will start with a massive amount of resources and miners, for example 3000 gold and 2000 mana and 8 miners. Imagine the possibilities for openings! Custom Matches!: Finally the old way of game invites will be updated to have its own section where you can set up a custom game and choose your Map type/Game type ect, then invite a friend to your lobby. New Game Modes!: In addition to Deathmatch, we will be creating maps types with unique attributes such as: destructible rocks in the center which will give users time to build up. Multiple towers to capture instead of just one center tower. Gold rush maps where the players must use their miners to drag the gold from the center towards their base. Kings and Queens & Global Spells!: This will be a massive new feature that will surely bring new strategy and fun to the game. We plan to let you choose to have a King or Queen that will sit upon your castle next to your castle archers/castle deads. This King unit represents you and commands your Empire. It will be untargetable. Its purpose is to cast global spells, which are abilities that cost no resources and can be cast any time throughout game, limited only by the cooldown time which will be dependent on the ability type. We will have a vast selection of abilities, of which the player can select two for his King to bring into a game. The abilities you choose will affect the visual appearance of your King. This will make scouting the enemy King a vital part of strategy. Experience Points!: How can you earn new abilities to choose for your King? with Experience points, the more you play and the more you win, the more experience you will gain. The higher your experience the more abilities you will be able to choose from. Important Update Note there are no giants in this empire and will be replaced with some unit called V right now it is roman numerals for 5 so its the 5th elemental it can control giants --sorce? Category:In Development